Duele
by TheFady'sClub
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede afectar la partida de aquel ser al que amas más que nada en el mundo? Mucho, tal vez demasiado para un simple humano. El día en que él se fue, ella misma se encargó de crear su infierno. ¿Ganará el odio o el amor?  Por favor ¡Lean!;;
1. Chapter 1

Era algo difícil de entender, ni si quiera yo misma podía entender aquello. Tantas noches había caminado sola por esa calle, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en que el día siguiente lo haría mejor; sin embargo, caminaba con pesadez, sin ganas de seguir, con los ojos a punto de estallar en un tsunami que arrasaría con mi cara, mi cabello ni siquiera estaba bien peinado, parecía un nido, pero, si Neji no iba a mirarme, entonces, no importaba cómo lucía.

Mis ojos ya no eran los mismos, ya no eran ese par de chocolates redondos con un brillo lleno de felicidad, ya no era feliz. Neji se había ido, y con él, se fue cada parte de mí. En un principio, intenté convencerme de que él había sido forzado por Tsunade y, de esa manera, comencé a odiar a aquella mujer que alguna vez fue mi ejemplo a seguir.

Cada vez que era llamada para una misión, contestaba con sarcasmo, iba con desgane e incluso fallaba, hasta que, Tsunade no me llamó más. Mis amigas ya no me llamaban, no me visitaban, que va, ni siquiera se acercaban a mí, de igual manera, yo me aseguraría de que se alejaran de mi, ni siquiera Lee y Gai-sensei me frecuentaban ya, no era necesario, pues no tenía sentido.

Cada vez la soledad inundaba mi vida con más profundidad, pero ya no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo como la lluvia comenzaba a caer, haciendo caer mi cabello por mi rostro, sin darme cuenta, había llegado al bosque, realmente, había llegado al lugar de entrenamiento del equipo de Naruto, era oportuno, no había nadie. Podía llorar, gritar y maldecir a Neji cuanto quisiera.

Me tiré de rodillas al piso y solté el llanto, un llanto que desgarraba mi garganta, sentía como mi corazón temblaba en medio de tantos sentimientos; yo lo odiaba, lo amaba, lo despreciaba, lo extrañaba, lo quería conmigo y después sepultarlo en el centro de la tierra, donde ardería en llamas y se retorcería como un gusano; tal y como hice yo tiempo antes por su culpa, aquel día que seguía maldiciendo, en el que el mi vida quedó hecha trizas, cuando nada volvió a ser lo mismo, cuando cometí el error más grande de mi vida, un error que no tenía perdón, ni siquiera yo misma me podía perdonar.

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses de la partida de Neji, y en ese poco tiempo, yo ya me había encargado de alejar a todo el mundo de mí, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima hasta ese momento, cuando mis sospechas se hicieron realidad; el maldito Hyuuga engendró en mí toda su maldad. Yo estaba embarazada, tenía justo cuatro meses de embarazo.

Recuerdo que aquel día, llena de desesperación fui y me vi al espejo, y no sólo me encontré con que mi cara estaba demacrada y tenía toda la pinta de una loca histérica si no que, al ya tener cuatro meses, mi vientre ya estaba creciendo, sólo suspiré y sin dejar de ver mi reflejo me dije a mi misma "Tenten, estás jodida" con los puños apretados, corrí cuanto pude de forma bruta, fui a buscar a una anciana que Sakura me presentó alguna vez, sabía que ella era un médico, pero no uno cualquiera, ella podía ayudarme a deshacerme de aquella maldición que Neji me había dejado antes de irse.

Al principio la mujer no había aceptado, pues mi embarazo ya estaba algo avanzado, pero yo no me di por vencida e insistí, al final, la mujer aceptó y llevó a cabo mi aborto. Cuando volví a casa, después de cuarenta horas de reposo, comencé a destruir todo a mi paso, maldiciendo a Neji una y otra vez, intentando restregarle que no se había salido con las suyas, que me había deshecho de su maldición y que esperaba que se pudriera en el infierno. Realmente yo no estaba bien.

Después de unos días más me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, y que, la verdadera Tenten jamás habría hecho algo como aquello, pero al demonio, Neji había matado a aquella persona optimista que yo solía ser, yo ni siquiera recordaba cómo sonreír. Sentí que la lluvia caía más fuerte sobre mí, ¿A caso el destino iba a castigarme por aquello? Lo merecía.

― ¿Tenten? ― Escuché su voz. Yo estaba segura de que era él ― ¿Eres tú? ― Me preguntó.

Yo me quedé congelada, mis ojos estaban bien abiertos mirando hacia el suelo, mi cabello cubría mi cara por suerte, así que podía fingir que no me interesaba su presencia, me paré como si no hubiese estado llorando, gritando y maldiciéndolo momentos antes, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, aun que claro, que ese imbécil nunca era tan fácil, todo por culpa de sus "Dones de Hyuuga". Aborrecía tanto su egolatría.

Neji tomó mi muñeca y me giró hacia él, sólo pedía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para encararlo. Para ser tan fría como él lo había sido al terminar conmigo y despedirse.

― No estoy interesado en saber por qué lloras ― Me dijo, las sombras cubrían su cara, pero estaba segura que, como siempre, no había expresión alguna en su rostro ― Porque en realidad ya lo sé… ― Continuó con vanidad.

― ¿Entonces qué mierda quieres? ― Dije mirando a un costado con recelo.

―Vine aquí porque hay rumores Tenten… ― Se escuchaba molesto, y eso me molestó aun más.

― ¡Rumores! ― Exclamé irónicamente ― ¡El Hyuuga tiene años sin venir a sus tierras y sólo vuelve porque ha escuchado rumores" ― Exclamé soltándome de su agarre empujándolo un poco ― Por mi puedes irte a la mierda junto con tus rumores ― Le escupí.

― No empieces a comportarte como una mocosa estúpida Tenten ― Me contestó ― ¿Abortaste? ― Es pregunta me paralizó. ¿Dónde había Neji escuchado eso? ¡Nadie podía saberlo! Yo no se lo había dicho a nadie y, aquella mujer era una profesional, jamás lo habría revelado ― Así que lo hiciste… ― Afirmó y me daba igual, de todos modos nunca le habría podido mentir y era más fácil así.

Comencé a caminar, necesitaba huir de ahí, no podía enfrentarme a Neji, ni a todo lo que yo misma había causado, pero como dije antes, con Neji nunca era fácil. Él me tomó por el cabello con gran fuerza, cosa que honestamente me sorprendió, su byakugan estaba activado y él me miraba con ira. Estaba asustada.

Comencé a temblar, ¿Qué iba a hacerme? Neji me aterraba, él era fuerte, imponente y jamás imaginé que tendría que enfrentarme a algo como aquello.

Se tomó un tiempo, tal vez estaba pensando en la mejor forma de estrangularme y hacerme sufrir, ¿Tanto le importaba aquel jodido bastardo?

― Eres una idiota… ― Me susurró con desprecio para después tirarme como trapo viejo al suelo.

Me quedé tirada toda la noche, llorando, mi vida apestaba, había cambiado tanto y estaba al borde de la histeria. En otra ocasión habría utilizado la palabra "Locura", pero me temo que ya había llegado a ese punto.

No por todas las cosas hechas en el pasado, si no porque, mi corazón estaba saltando de alegría, no cabía en mi pecho, aún, después de todo, incluso de que Neji me tomara como si no valiera, yo lo amaba y probablemente, eso jamás cambiaría.

Poco antes de que comenzara a salir el sol me quedé dormida, con lágrimas de tristeza y amargura, pero con una sonrisa llena de amor y felicidad.

Un rato después, escuché a Naruto gritar mi nombre, después el Uchiha se acercó y me cargó en sus brazos, sentí un hormigueo en el estómago, el chico más apuesto de Konoha me había tomado entre sus brazos, tal vez podía tener una aventura con él y así podría olvidarme de Neji, pues, se rumoraba que aquel hombre sabía lo que hacía en cualquier circunstancia.

Por indicación de Sakura, me llevó al hospital, donde me internaron y no supe nada más por los siguientes 3 días, al parecer mi corazón había enfermado.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando desperté, Hinata estaba a mi lado, con las manos entrelazadas, orando por mi bien. Me era imposible que aquella perla divina, llena de gracia y bondad podía ser prima del intento de hombre de Neji.

Y como por invocación, el amor de mi vida llegó, atravesó la puerta, y de haber podido, ella habría fingido que estaba dormida, pero él ya la había visto, así que no tenía caso.

― Sal de aquí Hinata ― Ordenó Neji. Hinata alzó la vista y comenzó a llorar al verme despierta, pero Neji había hablado, así que por suerte, no hubo tiempo para cariños, abrazos o palabras estúpidas.

― ¿Qué carajo quieres esta vez? ― Pregunté rodando los ojos.

Sin invitación alguna, se sentón en la silla a mi lado que Hinata había dejado vacía. Neji parecía más calmado que la noche en que lo había visto, pero no menos frío, no estaba segura de cómo debía comportarme, Neji era un bipolar de lo peor, era impredecible, era imposible saber lo que pensaba o sentía, no podía entender por qué lo había amado tanto por tantos años, eso me frustraba de manera que ni siquiera puedo explicar con palabras.

Una vez sentado Neji prácticamente me examino de pies a cabeza, observando cada parte de mí, estoy segura de que su visión podía atravesar las sábanas que me cubrían. Yo estaba nerviosa, intentaba no morderme los labios ante los nervios o apretar los puños, sólo quería que él se marchara del lugar, no quería saber nada más, estaba cansada.

― Hubiese sido una niña hermosa ― Dijo finalmente.

― ¿Debo tomarlo como un alago o como un reproche? ― Pregunté indiferente.

― Como se te dé la gana, realmente no me importa ― Me contestó desinteresado ― Vine a hacerte un anuncio ― Me dijo con su maldito y arrogante tono autoritario.

― El sueño de mi vida ¡Neji Hyuuga vino en persona a…! ― Me quedé a medias.

―Voy a casarme ― Dijo de golpe y yo callé.

Jamás imaginé que Neji diría eso, y aún menos, cuánto dolor me provocaría… ¿Definitivamente era el final para nosotros? Realmente, tras todo el daño, ya no había nada que recuperar de aquel amor tan intenso que habíamos vivido.

― ¿Y…? ― Pregunté intentando parecer desinteresada, pero sé que a Neji jamás lo engañaría.

― No quiero que me busques, ni quiero que te acerques a Hinata… ― Terminó por decir para levantarse de su asiento.

¿Era real? No podía serlo, Neji iba a casarse, con Hinata y él había ido sólo para prohibirme que interviniera, ¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Era tan duro, enfrentarme a aquello, sola, con mi pasado persiguiéndola, sin nada para apoyarme.

De pronto, recordé lo sucedido noches antes, el cómo Neji me tomo y tiró, y me provocó el mismo daño que me había provocado al hacerme suya para irse al día siguiente.

Recuerdo que él me había besado y tocado tanto como nunca antes, parecía ansioso, apresurado… como si el tiempo se le acabara. Yo estaba nerviosa ¿Realmente Neji buscaba aquello? ¿De verdad él deseaba hacer algo tan importante conmigo? Yo estaba más que segura de que así era, porque yo lo amaba.

Estábamos en mi casa, donde yo vivía sola, lentamente, subimos de la sala a mi habitación. En Konoha, eso era más que mal visto, era algo así como un pecado, especialmente tratándose de Neji, quien había sido educado como un caballero, respetuoso y pasivo. No estaba segura de que fuese el momento, pero Neji ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensar, cuando pude ver con más claridad, él ya estaba embistiendo con fuerza dentro de mí; debo decir que nunca olvidaré su mirada, no era esa fría, distante y gélida mirada de siempre, había dulzura, amor, paciencia y un montón de cosas más; yo sólo me aferré a sus brazos y dejé que él utilizara mi cuerpo para complacerse a sí mismo, no me importaba nada más en el mundo.

Entre las lagunas de mis memorias puedo recordar que le dije "Prométeme que no te irás al terminar" Y él me dijo que jamás se iría de mi lado. Fui una estúpida, una estúpida con placa, reconocimiento y todo, por idiota, por sonreír como boba, por creerle a Neji. En fin, cuando todo acabó, él se quedó conmigo hasta el amanecer, luego se levantó, se vistió y estaba listo para marcharse sin siquiera decírmelo.

― ¿Tienes que irte ya? ― Recuerdo que le pregunté ― Quédate conmigo un momento más ― Le pedí con una sonrisa.

― Debo ir a empacar, me voy en dos horas ― Me dijo mientras miraba por la ventana de mi habitación.

― ¿Tendrás una misión? ― Cuestioné decepcionada.

― Fui trasladado a Iwagakure, así que, este es el fin ― Dijo como si se tratase de nada y salió por la ventana, dejándome con el corazón roto.

Y ahora, ahora estaba una vez más rompiéndome en dos, diciendo que iba a casarse, y estaba segura de que si hacía algo de lo que me había prohibido, Neji me mataría.

Para cuando dejé de recordar, Neji ya se había marchado. Me era tan difícil asimilar que las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde que él me juraba amor eterno.


	3. Chapter 3

Well... Después de mil años volví con un cap de lo más aburrido, no me sorprendería que a la mitad lo boten, yo lo haría (?) -okya- Miren, sé que está medio aburrido y viaja de momento a momento muy rápidamente, pero quería que supieran más o menos cómo está la cosa con Neji, no sé si me explico, pero bueno, creo que después de leer me podrían comprender.

No soy buena dando explicaciones, pero debo darla, así que prepárense todos! -O simplemente pueden saltarse todo el blah,blah,blah e ir directo a al historia-

Esta es mi excusa! Mi compu estaba medio deprimida y se suicidó... Ya no quiso saber más de la vida y se lanzó a la nada desde el techo de mi casa y se murió. Bueno, algo así, pero perdí la historia y me daba flojera reescribirlo todo, sin mencionar que no acuerdo de nada de lo que escribí, sólo que había tanto drama que me enfermaba saber que yo lo había escrito (? Con tanta mala pulbicidad que le hago mi FanFic terminará por ser abandonado xD

Creo que es todo, si tienen una queja esta bien, dejen caer su furia sobre mí... Y pues, cualquier crítica está buena, se sabe que todas son constructivas, pues bien o mal dichas, al fin y al cabo son por el bien de la humanidad.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se han molestado en leer los dos miserables capítulos que dejé abandonados y aún más a los que a parte de eso me dejaron un review, ¡Suerte a todos! Ahí luego les traego el cap 4

* * *

><p>Durante exactamente cinco meses, Hiashi había alegado con los ancianos del clan para que su sobrino, pero más que nada, su hija, pudiesen ser libres de elegir a la persona con la que se casarían y pasarían el resto de sus días, pero, simplemente, no lo logró.<p>

Los ancianos habían decidido casar a Hinata, la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, con Neji, quien había sido nombrado el prestigio del Clan. La relación entre ellos había mejorado y de casarse, el linaje quedaría limpio y el byakugan sería heredado en su manera más pura.

Neji y Hinata no estaban de acuerdo en lo absoluto, Neji amaba a Tenten, y Hinata finalmente había logrado tocar el corazón de Naruto, aquel era un momento de sus vidas en el que estaban más felices que nunca y de pronto todo se fue directito hacia al carajo.

Tenten y Naruto nunca lo aceptarían, ambos eran un par de locos, era cierto que Tenten no era tan extremista o escandalosa como Naruto, pero difícilmente se daría por vencida ante aquella situación, pero el gran Clan Hyuuga nunca permitiría una intromisión.

Después de hablar con Hiashi, los ancianos los convocaron para advertirles que no estaban en posición de decidir. Todos tenían conocimientos sobre las relaciones amorosas que los dos llevaban con personas no pertenecientes al clan y lo usarían como ventaja si alguno de ellos los provocaba.

―Como muestra de nuestro aprecio y consideración les daremos hasta mañana para que terminen con todo lo que deban terminar― Habló un de los ancianos. Hinata dejó salir una lágrima y Neji frunció el ceño ante la hipocresía de aquel viejo.

Pero nadie le llevó la contraria, ninguno quería herir a la persona a la que amaba, así que sólo se tragaron sus sentimientos y se retiraron.

Los dos sabían hasta donde eran capaces de atormentarlos para que cumplieran todo lo que les ordenaban, era doloroso, pero tenían que hacerlo, debían romper aquel lazo de amor que tenían con Tenten y Naruto para poder protegerlos y evitar cualquier tipo de tragedia.

Naruto era fuerte, ¡Por supuesto que era fuerte! Pero Hinata preferiría morir lentamente mil veces antes que hacer algo que lo pudiese perjudicar, además, su relación con el rubio recién comenzaba, seguro que a él no le iba a importar mucho y lo superaría en poco tiempo. Al menos, eso era lo que Hinata pensaba.

Pero Tenten no era tan fuerte como Naruto, y Neji tenía miedo de no poderla proteger. No podía pedirle que huyeran juntos, él más que nadie sabía cuánto amor tenía Tenten por su gente y su aldea. Tenten era feliz en ese lugar, amaba a sus amigas y amigos, adoraba ver a los niños corriendo por las calles, admiraba a Tsunade y, poder luchar día a día para protegerlos era lo que la llenaba de esperanza. Simplemente no podía alejarla de todo aquello y de quedarse en la aldea junto a ella, estaba seguro de que cada segundo sería un infierno, siempre temiendo que en cuanto él se diera media vuelta Tenten fuese asesinada.

El último día que iba a estar con ella, iba a verla en el campo de entrenamiento, como de costumbre… Se sentía nervioso al pensar lo que iba a hacer, pero ante la presión de los ancianos, no era capaz si quiera de pensar con claridad.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, Tente ya estaba ahí, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, parecía molesta y eso lo puso aún más nervioso.

No se sentía de humor para entrenar, ¡Combatir con ella era lo último que quería! Así que silenciosamente se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, cuando Tenten se percató y giró el rostro para verlo, su mal genio desapareció y se lanzó a Neji para poder abrazarlo.

―¡Neji!― Exclamo Tenten con alegría ―Por poco creí que no vendrías hoy― Terminó y se alejó un poco para poder ver el rostro de su novio.

Tenten se mostró preocupada ante la actitud distante y pensativa de Neji, ella era quien mejor lo conocía entre todas las personas, sabía que algo ocurría y que él no estaba de humor, así que animarlo a pelear no funcionaría.

―¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? ― Preguntó Tenten y Neji la observó fijamente con sorpresa, Tenten sonrió ante los malos pensamientos de Neji y siguió hablando ―Te prepararé algo de té... ¡Necesitas relajarte Hyuuga!― Tenten se puso de pie sin esperar respuesta alguna de Neji y comenzó a caminar mientras era seguida por aquel al que amaba. Nada podía ser mejor.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el departamento de Tenten y al llegar, la castaña se dirigió directo a la cocina, pero Neji la detuvo sin pensar bien las cosas, la abrazó y después la besó.

A Tenten ya no le extrañaban los arranques bipolares que solía tener Neji, ella solamente desfrutaba de ellos, sin hacer preguntas, sabía que de cualquier manera Neji no le diría nada hasta el momento que él lo considerada apropiado.

Perdieron el paso del tiempo, no podían recordar si para cuando estaban en la habitación seguían vestidos, pero esos sólo eran detalles, de momentos Neji recordaba su situación pero con Tenten encima era imposible detenerse… Estúpidamente se dejó llevar por su deseo y ese día, destruyó a vida de los dos.

Sabía que iba a irse, sabía que no podía estar más tiempo con Tenten, sabía las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos, pero no hizo nada al respecto, sólo fue egoísta, sólo pensó en él mismo, nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo que sería la vida de Tenten después de aquel día.

Y se fue, simplemente se fue, dejando a Tenten sola, destrozada, sin esperanzas… Después de todo lo que Tenten le había dado, él le había pagado de aquella manera.

La misión acabó y se le permitió finalmente regresar a Konoha, donde fue recibido por Sakura, Kiba, Ino y una tormenta.

―Finalmente… regresaste― Sakura lo miraba con reproche.

―¿Cómo han estado?― Preguntó Neji mientras suspiraba.

―Hinata está más deprimida que nunca, por lo que no ha tenido misiones por un tiempo― Contestó Ino molesta ―Naruto se está volviendo cada vez más loco al no encontrar una explicación para que Hinata lo dejara de amar tan repentinamente… Incluso ha tenido ligeros problemas con el alcohol ― La voz de Ino comenzó a quebrarse ― Y Tenten… ¡Tenten…! ― Ino no pudo continuar y Kiba la abrazó. Todos sus amigos, a excepción de Tenten y Naruto, tenían conocimiento de la situación de los dos Hyuuga, claro que siempre desearon contarles toda la verdad, pero, recordar a Neji arrodillado pidiendo su ayuda como nunca y a Hinata llorando sin consuelo les impedía entrometerse, así que sólo podían observar de lejos, sin hacer nada.

―Tenten abortó― Dos palabras… Kiba sólo dijo dos insensibles palabras, pero eso bastó para destrozarlo, claro que no se iba a mostrar débil ante nadie y sólo siguió escuchando ―Tenten ya no tiene contacto con ninguno de nosotros, no sale más a misiones, es infeliz y no me sorprendería que pronto se suicidara o simplemente muriera…― Kiba adoraba a Tenten y si bien, nunca tuvo una buena relación con Neji, sus intenciones a través de sus crueles palabras no eran otras que lograr que Neji recuperara la relación y actuara por sí mismo, pero por desgracia, Neji hizo justo lo contrario a lo que todos esperaban de él.

Buscó a Tenten, lleno de ira, estaba molesto porque ella no fue fuerte, porque ella no era la persona a la que amaba. Tente nunca hubiera hecho algo como abortar ¡Era absurdo! Seguro que el imbécil de Kiba sólo le había mentido, pero… De ser así, Sakura lo habría delatado ¡¿Qué demonios se suponía que él debía hacer en ese maldito momento?

Su cabeza no podía más, sentía que iba a explotar, el sólo hecho de pensar en los rostros satisfechos de los ancianos lo aturdía, quería ver a Tenten y que ella le sonriera, que ella le dijera que nada de eso es real, que lo amaba, que nunca haría algo como asesinar a una vida inocente.

La encontró, la encontró llorando, tirada en el suelo, hecha un desastre, maldiciéndolo una y otra vez… quedarse ahí sólo viéndola fue imposible, así que se acercó y preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Esa noche perdió el control, dejó caer su frustración sobre quien menos debía, la tomó por el cabelló y la tiró al suelo. Al escuchar los sollozos de Tenten en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que una vez más lo había hecho. Tomó a Tenten, claro que de una forma diferente, la dejo destrozada, sola y llorando, como la vez anterior, y, para finalizar, él huyó una vez más.


End file.
